Haunted House
by TroubledThoughts
Summary: Oh snap! Halloween night finds Naruto and his friends in one of the best haunted houses they'll ever go in... Especially for him and Hinata! ;


**Oh look, a distraction! A distraction in the form of 'It's easier to write this than continue 'Exploring' right now, so you guys should get your NaruHina fix here, while my muse is being a lazy ass and doing nothing for me.'**

**Summary: Oh snap! Halloween night finds Naruto and his friends in one of the best haunted houses they'll ever go in... Especially when it comes to him and Hinata! ;)**

Rated: T for scary stuff and just a slight bit of NaruHina ;) Nothin too serious.  
**Oh, and language. And calling Sakura a whore. xD**

I own nothing, except for that Halloween night that inspired it all. I will forever own that night.  
  


* * *

  
**Haunted House, A NaruHina One-Shot**

It was a dark Halloween night. The town of Konoha was alive with festivites of the spooky variety, and in the center of it all was the biggest attraction every year, the Haunted Mansion. Basically, it was the Hokage mansion all decked out in the usual creepy haunted house stuff, plus all sorts of monsters and haunts jumping out at you with any variety of knives, chainsaws, and swords. Rumor had it, there was a lot of blood and guts and reeeaaalllly creepy stuff, and for that reason, nobody under 16 was allowed in.

And this year, six teenage ninjas were just old enough to get in, and they planned on enjoying every second of their haunting.

Of course, there was Naruto. The whole expidition had been his idea after all. He was currently talking up a storm to his friends about how awesome it was going to be, and was dressed up as a rockstar. Between the leather pants, the eyeliner, the wild hair, and the fake tattoos covering his otherwise bare top half, he made quite a convincing (and sexy) argument.

Next to Naruto, and almost as excited as him, was Kiba, who was expertly done up as a werewolf. Instead of just a mask, he'd had Ino, who was an expert with makeup, give him a ghastly makeover so he truly looked the part. He too, not to be outdone by Naruto, was shirtless, with assorted (real and fake) scars, and was wearing only some torn-up jeans and furry ears and a tail. He also had the trademarked long claws and teeth, making him even more threatening.

Then there was Sasuke, who was, predictably, a vampire. I mean, he's close enough already, right? All he really needed was some fangs and a little fake blood on the face. But, for the fun of it, he got some torn-up clothes and red contacts, too.

And then there were the girls. Oh, baby.

The innocent little Hinata was innocent no more, in a devil costume which looked like it really shouldn't be worn outside of one's bedroom. The stretchy red costume was all one piece, longsleeved, with shorts that seemed just about useless, cause they didn't cover much. And to top it off, she had the horns and tail to go with it, bright red lipstick, and some very sharp-looking stilletto heels.

Then there was Sakura, who was a geisha. Yes, an Asian whore. How fitting. (Okay, I don't like Sakura, I'm sorry.) She had on a short, black, poofy dress, with these really flowy sleeves and pink flower petals all over it. Along with an outrageous amount of makeup, and tall black boots that made her look even more like a cheap whore.

And between the two of them was Tenten, who was uncharacteristically dressed up like a faerie, with a short teal dress with all those little strips of half-see-through fabric coming off the skirt, making her legs look really thin and pretty, and a strapless corset-looking top that covered just enough skin. And underneath it she had some very hot black fishnet leggings and black boots that looked like they belonged on her. She also had some pale pink lipstick and matching fake feathery teal eyelashes. She was right on the borderline of beautiful and sexy, right where a costume should be.

And so, in this way, they arrived at the Mansion and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." A man's deep voice booms, and they all jump back. Naruto opens the door and the six peer apprehensively into the pitch blackness.

"Y-you go first." Naruto says to Kiba.

"_Hell_ no! This was _your_ idea, man!"

"Aw, come on Kiba! I don't wanna go first!"

"Well, I don't either!"

An argument started between all of them and somehow Hinata got pushed into the front of the group and into the doorway. The hall was only wide enough to walk in a single-file line and Naruto was right behind her. The front room was completely black and they all stumbled in, their eyes trying in vain to capture the little light from outside.

As soon as they were all in, the door shut behind them with a resounding _*slam*_

"Kiba, why did you shut the door?" Tenten, who was directly in front of him, asked.

_*gulp*_ "I didn't."

There was nothing to be said.

They walked on through the black hallway until Sakura, in her heeled whore boots, nearly tripped over something she couldn't identify, so she reached out to catch herself with one of the walls, only to discover they were disgustingly slimy. "Aw, g-ross!" She exclaimed loudly, drawing her hand quickly back to her. "What _is_ that!?"

"What's what?" Sasuke, between her and Naruto, asked.

"Touch the wall."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sasuke hesitantly reached out to the wall on his left side, which happened to be less than a foot away from him, to discover it warm and slimy with something he didn't care to find out anything more about. He pulls his hand back to look at it, but literally can't see his hand in front of his face. Instead he wipes off whatever it was on his torn, fake-bloody jeans and keeps walking.

"I don't know." He says, answering Sakura's question. "And I don't really care to find out." He shivers slightly. Somehow the grime had the effect of making him think of animal guts... or worse, _human_ guts.

The others were walking on silently, until Hinata stopped short. Everyone crashed into each other, uncomfortably so, other than on Hinata's part because she had to admit she didn't mind being pressed against Naruto's bare chest, even if it was in these conditions. "Hinata what the hell?" Sakura yelled, annoyingly as always.

"I'm sorry!" She was quick to answer. "It just seems there's nowhere else to go, Sakura, I ran into a wall. A ...slimy... wall." She says, a bit disgusted by this fact.

"But..." Kiba starts "If the door's shut... And we ran into a wall... That means we're stuck in this little tunnel without a way out."

"There's gotta be something." Tenten says. "It _is_ just a haunted house, and we're not the only people to come in."

That was rather reassuring to all of them, including Tenten herself.

"True." Hinata agreed. "We're ninja, we're _trained_ at this sort of thing. Start searching for an opening, guys. A trapdoor, a hole, anything."

"Of course." Naruto says with a nervous laugh. "Heh, why didn't I think of that?"

"I could think of a reason." Sakura says, sarcastically.

"Oh shut it, Forehead."

A loud sigh was heard, along with the resounding silence of _nobody caring_.

"Got it, guys!!" Naruto says.

Everyone goes toward the voice, and Hinata runs into Naruto in the dark. Well, actually, she ran into something more along the lines of Naruto's fine ass, considering he was bent over feeling along the wall, and had found a small crawlspace.

They could still see nothing, so Naruto fumbles around for the she-devil's hand and lets her touch the inside of the secret opening. "Feel it?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go first?"

"No!!!" she squeals.

"Will you do it anyway for me?" he begs, pulling her close.

There was a long sigh as Hinata bent down, level with the crawlspace, and started in.

"Wait!" Kiba demands. "Are you guys sure this is right? There's something off about this whole thing... Isn't there usually some kind of guide taking you through? Or at least some light or indication of where you're supposed to go? You don't normally just find it for yourself."

"There is something off about this whole thing, Loser... Did you walk us right into some kind of trap like you always do?" Sasuke demanded.

"Aw, come on guys, it's the Hokage's mansion. There's no _real_ danger. It's just the thrill. And if we come out in the wrong place, well, we'll just find our way back, right? It can't be that hard."

"Can we just go?" Hinata asks from the floor.

"Yeah. See, the shy girl's being brave. You guys can do it too." Naruto says as he crouches down and crawls in behind Hinata.

There was just enough light in the tunnel to see directly in front of you.

And Naruto couldn't decide whether that was awesome or terrible. On one hand, he had a wonderful shot and excuse to look at Hinata's butt in a very tight piece of clothing as she crawled in front of him, but on the other hand, well, that wasn't such a great thing for someone who wanted to stay focused on the task at hand.

Hinata just went on, blissfully unaware (well, as blissful as you could be while having to brave your way through several sets of spiderwebs that felt way to real to be just string) until suddenly the dirt floor turned into something else cold and hard, metal perhaps? She noticed but barely cared. That is until the floor disappeared altogether and she found herself falling forward.

She screamed and cursed and flailed around for anything to hold, preferably Naruto, but by the time she found him, he was next to her in this... well, whatever it was. Conveniently, it was pitch black again.

It took Hinata another second to realize that they were not, in fact, falling, but sliding. They were on what seemed to be an extremely large slide, heading downward at a seemingly insane speed. She grabbed onto Naruto and held on tight, with her arms and her legs, anything to feel like she wasn't alone in this dark, cold, creepy place.

She didn't realize she was screaming until she ran out of breath, and didn't realize she was holding on quite so tight until the two hit some kind of solid ground. Hinata didn't know whether to be thankful it was ground and that they were no longer falling, or very afraid of what was to come next. And she only had about two seconds to think about it, for she had barely untangled herself from Naruto before she heard the God-awful sound of someone starting up a chainsaw.

She absoulutely shrieked, if there was one thing she was afraid of when it came to haunted houses, it was the chainsaw people. Reason being... Aliens, vampires, werewolves, zombies, Freddy, and Jason didn't exist. And if they did, they certainly wouldn't be at some dumb haunted house. But psycho killers and chainsaws did exist, and they could very well be at some haunted house.

She jumped up and bolted, somehow managing to keep hold of Naruto by the hand as she ran anywhere, she didn't care, as long as it was away from this crazy chainsaw guy. Surprisingly, she didn't run into a wall or anything else. (Let's not forget, even ninja can't see in the dark)

At this point, she was sure the guy was chasing them, cause she could hear the menacing sound getting closer and closer. She sprinted for what must have been a minute straight, before she came to a door. She hurriedly opened it and pulled Naruto in and shut and locked the door. When it came down to it, it was useless, a chainsaw could just cut right through the door, but it made her feel safer, even if just falsely.

Naruto pulled her forward and into another door, which he also shut and locked.

As soon as he did, he knew he shouldn't have.

"So you've made it this far?" The voice from the very beginning boomed, it's deep, haunting, menacing sound filling their ears and making them want to just cower in a corner somewhere. "Be grateful. Many haven't. Even your little friends... Where did they disappear to?" The voice asked.

Naruto and Hinata gasped. In all their terror, it had just dawned on them that all the others had been left behind. Now that Hinata thought about it, they must have fallen into a different room after the slide, since nobody landed on top of her and Naruto. And to a ninja, to leave someone behind like that was basically a sin. What if this was some kind of test? What if the only way to get out was to do everything right? What happened if you didn't?

As if sensing her fear, Naruto pulled her to him, her head only reaching his chest.

"We'll find them. I'm sure this is just something to make it seem scarier. It's just a game Hinata, don't worry about it. Don't worry, it's just a game." He says, reassuringly, and it made Hinata feel slightly better.

"You can't be sure." The voice boomed, continuing with its speech. "Continue through the door straight ahead if you'd like to get out... Alive, that is."

Hinata shot for the door and sailed through it, making sure to keep a hold on Naruto's arm.

As soon as they got in, the first thing both of them noticed was an eerie red light in one corner of the room. Instinctively, they went towards it, any light had to be good, right?

As they got closer, their eyes adjusted and Naruto, ever clumsy, pulled a hand out of his pocket and accidentally made its contents (Which consisted of nothing more significant than a few dollars and some sort of note from a friend) fall onto the floor.

He mutters an 'oops' as he bends down to pick up his lost money, then unexpectedly, springs back up, a half-formed sound of alarm escaping his throat.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaims and whirls around alarmedly.

He was just staring down at the floor, wide-eyed, and utters just one strangled-sounding word:

"Spiders."

And then everything became clear to Hinata. Time was still, compared to her vision. She scanned the floor, the walls, even the _celing_, they were all shifting and moving, for they were all covered in spiders, and the red light seemed to be agitating their senses and making them move more than usual. With a sickening sense of discovery, she realized why the floor had been making a crunching sound since they stepped into the room.

As if to prove her point, suddenly something small and hairy fell onto her head. She knew exactly what it was, and screamed bloody murder, shaking and rubbing her head furiously in attempt to rid herself of the vile creature.

Even after she had gotten it off and she and Naruto had run through the next door, she could still feel its long, sticky, fuzzy legs tangled in her hair. Naruto assured her over and over there was nothing there, and Hinata sincerely tried to believe him.

The next room was a hallway, very dimly lit, but at least it was enough to make out forms and figures. The corridor was only wide enough to walk single-file through it.

"Hold onto me, Naruto I don't care where or how, I just need to feel you there to make sure you're still behind me."

He puts his hands on her hips, to her pleasant surprise.

In the near darkness, she could see only open hallway in front of her, with a sharp right turn down at the end. So she thought maybe it would be okay until they got to the corner. Something jumping around the corner at them was totally predictable.

But what actually happened was nowhere near that.

First a guy with a samurai sword and bloody clothes jumped out at them, swinging straight for Hinata. Hinata backed into Naruto, who in turn backed up, and into a very large form that could only be a male body, one that was much bigger than his, to be exact. He turned around, keeping a hold of Hinata by her hands, to see a very tall, very pale and very threatening looking zombie.

"Your sooouuullll..." It whispered, in the eeriest and creepiest voice Naruto had ever heard. He backed up to Hinata, they were back to back, and had nowhere to go, and Hinata stepped toward the wall, only to have it collapse in and once again they were falling, guided by another invisible slide.

Then Naruto heard one of the scariest sounds of all. The crackle of a fire. _Directly below them._ And that was something that they couldn't escape. Suddenly this game was one Naruto _really_ didn't want to play anymore. And just as suddenly, the metallic slide ended, and Naruto and Hinata, clinging to each other, fell straight down into the center of the flaming room...

And into a dark, hot tunnel right through the center of and shielded from the fire, that brought them to another room. This room was fully lit, blindingly so, and as the two struggled to see again, the voice began to talk.

"Still alive, are you? Nobody else has made it this far yet... Just a little longer, and I may reward you by letting you keep your lives." The voice laughed maniacally. "But first, I'd like you to say hello to my very good friend, Fluffy."

As if perfectly timed, they suddenly noticed the small white room they were in, and the giant sharp-toothed and clawed, three-headed, blindingly pure white dog. Not just a dog. A mix between a wolf and a monster. That stood about four times as tall as Naruto. In fact, standing fully straight, Naruto was a little taller than the beast's knee.

And it was scary as hell.

Hinata hid behind Naruto.

Naruto looked desperately for an escape. And found a trapdoor behind the dog.

"Are you serious?" He found himself asking.

The dog barked, an earth-shaking sound. It growled, deep in its throat and glared at Naruto and Hinata.

"There's a door," Naruto says over his shoulder to Hinata, pointing, "Right there."

"And how do we get there?"

"I say we run right through his legs. It'll confuse him, and he'll lose sight of us."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it's worth a shot."

She looks at him, wide eyed.

"Let's wait til he's not looking, okay? Ready.... Set..."

Hinata shivered.

"GO!" He took off running, practically pulling Hinata along behind him.

The dog snapped at them, missing Hinata by inches. She screamed bloody murder and dove through the door after Naruto.

There was just a slight fall into the next room and when they landed, it was in somehing wet and thick, and the lights were dimmed again.

Hinata cringed and looked down to discover they were walking through what could only be one thing. Blood.

They both jumped when they heard a scream of rage.

"What are you _doing?_ You idiots, you _morons,_ you _insults_!"

They spotted where the voice was coming from. It belonged to a very pale man in a long black cape. He had dreadfully sharp teeth and red eyes. "Well, don't just _stand_ there! You're in my blood pool, you're contaminating _my_ blood! Out! _Out!_"

They quickly slog through the knee-deep blood and jump out of the object they were in. It was like a giant bathtub, but made of some kind of metal, they didn't really care right now.

"Now away with you! Or you'll end up like the rest, hahah, the rest..." He says maniacally, and is still muttering to himself as Hinata and Naruto move on to the next room.

By now, Hinata is breathing heavy, and really hating Naruto for dragging her into this, but at the same time, loving him dearly for protecting her, for even at the moment, as they crept through the dim, spiderwebby hall, he was holding onto her. So tightly, in fact, that every step they took was together, every move she made was echoed by him. In essence, they moved not as two, but as one. And Hinata knew that they, together, could handle what ever this stupid house threw at them.

But that still didn't mean she was ready for what came next.

Two guys, with huge knives came seemingly out of nowhere, and they started to run, Naruto choosing to run next to her now that there was room.

Their foes were joined by two _more_ guys, chainsaw guys, and then two _more, _and then two _more, _until the two teenagers had a huge crowd of random monsters chasing after them.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, they were running through some kind of maze, with very uneven ground, making it even harder and scarier to run. What if there was a dead end?

Just as Naruto was sure that a zombie, possibly the one from earlier, was upon them, Hinata tripped over something on the ground, and fell, flat out, screaming hard and flailing her arms in any attempt to stay upright.

It didn't work, however, and she fell flat on her face, her arms only halfway catching her.

The monsters started to surround her, making a circle, howling and cackling and grinning in delight at their catch, their find, their _kill._

"Hinata come on!" Naruto yelled, literally _picking her up_ off the ground with one hand. He carried her for a couple seconds, long enough for her to realize what she was doing, and then set her down, and her own feet carried her again, running nearly faster than Naruto.

His chest hurt from lack of air, and his eyes from lack of light, and still he pressed on.

They had a little distance on te monsters now, and they came to a split.

"Right?" Hinata asked

"Sure."

They both bolted that way, and were shocked and terrified to find that they had, indeed, come to a dead end.

"Oh, fuck." Naruto mouthed.

They could hear the footsteps of the crwd getting closer, closer, ever closer, and they were backed up to the wall, they had _nowhere_ left to go.

The monsters were in sight now,

Now close enough to make out faces,

Now close enough to see the gleaming white of sharp fangs,

Now close enough to see the hunger in their eyes,

Now close enough to reach out and touch,

Now close enough that Naruto was sure they should be dead by now...

And Naruto felt someone pull him back, and in his panic he lost his hold on Hinata.

"Hinata!!" He screams.

"Naruto!!" she cries back, the last thing he was sure he'd ever hear. He tried to get back to her, any how, any way, but every time he tried to escape, the hand just held him tighter. No, the two... three... four hands? held him tighter.

He cowered into himself, trying to become the smallest he possibly could, trying to protect himself from whatever these things were that had captured him.

One of them forced his head up, and his eyes widened and his mouth hung open when he saw his captors.

They were so real.

So real that Naruto started begging them for forgiveness for not believing in them all these years.

Huge eyes bulged out of their heads and they studied him, with almost a scientific standpoint.

"What do you want from me?" He asks, terrified.

"Everything." The nearest one hisses.

"What does that mean?" He asks, voice quivering, as they half carried and half shoved him onto a table.

"I think you know." Another says, with the voice of a very old man who had been smoking all his life, but a more creepy version.

"I... I don't! Please! What are you going to do to me!?"

**-Meanwhile, Hinata-**

"Naruto!" she cried.

He had just disappeared from her, and when she tried to follow, she'd had a door slammed in her face.

And now she was alone and afraid.

Not to mention facing monsters that outnumbered her and any given one outpowered her.

She was helpless.

Until she began to think.

The wall behind her was very sticky, along with very rough. She could climb it, and at least be away from these freaks so she could plan something else.

She turned from them and jumped as far as she could, and was surprised when an opening made itself known from underneath her fingers. She pulled herself up and into it, leaving the monsters behind. The space was not big enough for more than one person, and it led away and slightly downward. Hinata followed it, knowing she had nowhere else to go.

It soon came to an end, and Hinata dropped down from the tunnel, in such a way that she couldn't see anything before she landed.

And that was why she fell smack onto Naruto's bare chest, the two colliding with an 'oomph', and apparently the weight was enough to break the table, because they were falling again, but a longer distance than just the table to the floor.

They landed again in darkness.

"So you made it." The voice says. "I thought for sure you wouldn't." He laughs.

"All you need to do is find your way out of this room, and you're free to go."

They stood up, and hugged each other tightly. They made it! They actually made it! All the way through!

Now just to find that damn door...

They felt all along the walls, to no avail. They were in a small, round room with apparently no door.

Let me check again, just to make sure." Naruto says, and lets go of her.

Almost as soon as he does, he is snatched from the room by some invisible force.

"No!" Hinata commands, desperately grabbing for him and getting only empty air.

How had she let them steal him again!?

She leans against the opposite wall in depair.

God, she was a failure, a disappointment, a terrible excuse of...

"Hinata!!" She hears a very familiar voice yell, and someone or something grab her wrist and pull her into the light.

She blinked a few times before she could see again.

"Tenten? Wha? You're alive?"

Tenten laughed. "Of course I'm alive silly, it's just a haunted house."

She hugs Tenten so hard, Tenten thought she might die of suffocation.

"Hinata, it's okay, I promise."

Hinata lets go and looks at her friend. She can't help but notice a sneaky grin on the tanned face.

"What are you smiling about? I'm scared to death!"

"Hinata, it's over. And I'm smiling because you two were damn hilarious!!"

"What are you talking abo---"

She's interrupted by Naruto yelling in the background.

"Aaaagghhhh! Kiiiibaaaaa! You knew and didn't do anything about it! What the hell I thought we were friends, I thought..."

And thats when they saw each other.

"Hinata!" Naruto runs to her and hugs her.

"We're alive!" He says, smiling hugely. "No thanks to these assholes, who saw the whole thing and just sat around _and watched, thanks a lot..."_

Kiba howled with laughter, and the remaining two joined Kiba and Tenten.

"Hahah, yeah Loser, you were pretty great with those aliens. You were all 'Please forgive me for not belieeeviiing'!" Sasuke laughed loudly.

Naruto and Hinata scowled at the four teenagers.

"That's part of this haunted house." Naruto tells Hinata. "When they disappeared on that slide thing, it brought them here, to watch our torture, (see the screens over there?)" He points to a set of screens that looked like the kind a store's security would use, "and _laugh about it you bastards..._"

The four exploded into another set of laughter.

Naruto and Hinata walked out the door, hand in hand.

"Screw you too!" Naruto called over his shoulder at their still-laughing friends.

"Uh, Naruto?" Hinata asked, a few minutes later, after they'd both kinda settled down from their scare and Naruto's rant.

"Yes Hinata?"

"I'm sorry but... It was your idea."

"Oh, _come on..._"

Hinata giggles.

"Its okay though. It wasn't all bad. The uh, part about you holding onto me the whole time  
wasn't that bad." She says, blushing.

"It wasn't, was it?" He smiles and looks down at their intertwined hands. "Sometimes life just surprises you like that." He kisses her hand.

She looks over at him shyly.

"With good things." Hinata adds.

"With very good things." She could swear she saw him blush.

"So..." He says, goofy grin back on his face again, "I vote next year we send Kiba in first."

"Sounds like a plan." She agrees, as they walk off together into the cold, creepy night that had somehow managed to bring them together.

**

* * *

  
Ah, that was a terrible ending. Its the best I could do, I specialize in beginnings, not endings.**

Anyway, much love to all my readers, even more to my fans, hope you enjoyed, though its not my best work. Trust me, its not my best work. Regardless, I wanted to share it cause it was finished. If there was anything you liked though, or if you found something totally-way-out-in-left-field wrong, feel free to review me ^^

See ya next time,

--Rose


End file.
